The invention relates to a magnetic drive for a valve, in particular for a pneumatic or hydraulic valve.
From German patent application DE 102 07 828 A1 a magnetic drive comprising a polarized movable armature is known. The armature includes a permanent magnet in the form of a ring magnet, which is arranged between two rings conducting the magnetic flux. The ring magnet is polarized perpendicularly to the direction of movement of the armature.
In German patent specification DE 197 22 013 C2 a magneto-mechanical power system is shown in which a pole plate resting on an solenoid is raised when the solenoid is energized. Here, the magnetic flux is partially displaced into a shunt air gap which is formed between a neck of a flux conductor plate and the wall of a soft-iron pot of the solenoid.
It is an object of the invention to provide a compact magnetic drive for a valve showing a minimized switching or continuous duty.